15 Reasons Why You Should Kiss Me
by CaramellYandere
Summary: In which Len attempts to convince Rin to kiss him with 15 different reasons. Twincest alert! /ONESHOT/


Title: 15 Reasons Why You Should Kiss Me

Genre: Romance, Humor

Summary: In which Len attempts to convince Rin to kiss him. TWINCEST ALERT.

Rating: T

. . . . . . . . . .

**A/N A oneshot for you guys! Heh, RinxLen 4EVA! Sorry for the crappy reasons, it's all I could think of. So, if you have anything against twincest, you should probably leave... I don't want you passing out on me! xD **

**Eh, this is like an anniversary gift to myself. I've been on Fanfiction for exactly one year( since 7-22-12 )~! Okay, read on... :)**

**Disclaimer: Who do you think I am? -That was rhetorical- Why would someone like me own Vocaloid?!**

. . . . . . . . . .

…

…

…

**REASON 1**

"We have the same last names. That counts as something, right?" he asked half-heartedly.

"No. That's because we're twins."

…

**REASON 2**

"Who _doesn't _want to kiss a shota?" he asked with a cute pout.

"Me." Rin answered, raising her hand.

"I'll go ask Piko then…" he muttered.

"What?" Rin asked, wondering if she had just imagined that.

Len replied with a sigh," Never mind."

…

**REASON 3**

"I'm rich, sexy, and YOURS ONLY," Len wiggled his eyebrows, smirking.

"First of all, you only got rich by selling _my _things. Second of all, we're twins so we're both sexy-except I'm much more awesome than you. And I never wanted you!"

Len whispered huskily," Well…you want me _now_."

…

**REASON 4**

"BANANAS!" Len shouted triumphantly, raising his fist.

Rin raised an eyebrow," What does that have to do with kissing?"

"You know you want it."

…

**REASON 5**

"I have minty breath," Len puckered his lips in front of Rin.

She only shook her head with a sigh," I never liked mint. Orangey breath is better."

"…I'll let that slide for now."

…

**REASON 6**

Len put a hand on her shoulder and winked," You don't need to be shy, babe. I can teach you how to kiss~"

"You think I need practice?"

…

**REASON 7**

"I'll stop looking through your underwear drawer," he grinned and added." By the way, I never knew you owned a thong. Was that for me?"

SLAP.

"I'll take that as a yes."

…

**REASON 8**

"Dammit Rin!" he cursed," I'm wearing orange lip-balm right now!"

Rin only blinked as a response,"…You're desperate aren't you?"

"I sure as hell am."

…

**REASON 9**

"Name one person who doesn't love twincest," Len smirked, obviously thinking he won this round.

Rin only chuckled lightly and with a dark voice, said," LenxMiku fans and our parents."

"That's way more than one."

"Even better," Rin replied with a wink of her own.

…

**REASON 10**

"I'll go yandere and eat anyone who irritates you," Len declared.

"You irritate me."

"Rin, where do I start eating?"

…

**REASON 11**

Len said with a smug face," Everyone wants to kiss me. Have you_ seen_ my fanbase?"

"Your fanbase is filled with creepy stalkers who get nosebleeds every time they see you and take pictures of you naked for a living," Rin answered a half-second later.

"But you're one of them."

"That's your imagination talking."

…

**REASON 12**

"Even if your lips are somehow torn off, I won't stop trying to kiss you," Len announced dramatically.

"That's creepy, Len."

"I know. But that's why you love me."

…

**REASON 13**

"I could rape you in your sleep," he said with a surprisingly straight face.

"Didn't you do that in Spice?" Rin questioned.

Len whined childishly," But raping you is my hobby!"

SLAP.

…

**REASON 14**

"You would totally cry if I died," this time, he knew he was right.

"Who wouldn't cry if their brother died?"

"YOU DO LOVE ME!" Len pointed to Rin, gasping in shock.

Rin heaved a great sigh," Shut up and get on with your last reason."

…

**REASON 15**

"I love you, Rin."

Rin rolled her eyes," Well why didn't you say so?!"

"Wha-"though Len was cut off by the sweet, fruity sensation of Rin's soft lips being cast gingerly upon his own.

His heart beat quickened as he just stood there with his pupils dilated in utter shock. He could feel heat radiating off of both of their faces.

It took a second for him to adjust, though when he was about to do something, Rin pulled back just an inch. He could feel her light breath bouncing off of his face as his blush darkened drastically.

She whispered against his lips," I love you too, Len. And that lip balm is nice."

…

…

…

. . . . . . . . . .

**A/N Well that was cute! ...Right? This was just a spur of the moment thing, so I just took whatever reasons that came to me. To be honest, I never even knew about today until someone pointed it out. Heh, *throws streamers and whatnot* I'll just party in my mind! I hope you liked it! Please review for me! ONEGAISHIMASU~ :D**

**- CaramellYandere -**

. . . . . . . . . .

...

...

...


End file.
